


What’s in the North?

by Perth (Ikana_Trash)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada is Probably OOC, Cultural Differences, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Food, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Humour, I may have projected a bit onto Canada, I’m mostly basing him off how people I know act, I’m sorry, Mostly country names, Netherlands’ human name is Abel Janssen in this fic, So it’s not really OOC???, They only use their human names when in public, and the people I know are Canadian, but I’m Canadian, either way, lots of food in the first chapter, since I’m canadian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth
Summary: Canada is supposed to be hosting the world meeting this month, and with a week left until the other nations arrive, Hes getting quite nervous. Unsure about what to do, He ends up notifying America about his nervousness, only for it to make things worse.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), Canada & Germany (Hetalia), Canada & Kumajiro (Hetalia), Canada & Netherlands (Hetalia), Canada & North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	1. Location, Set!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems a bit weird with who I chose to be the ones to join Canada, but I swear it’ll make sense later on and there’s a reason why I chose them

Canada was beyond nervous. Even more so than usual because he was hosting the World meeting for this month. In a week from now, the Countries would be arriving on his land, where he would be hosting the meeting. He blames it on France mostly, for France was the one to suggest the next meeting be on his land. Canada couldn’t even remember the last time he hosted, and now he was to prepare and set everything up. He wondered how many of the other nations would even remember that he was hosting. He desperately wanted to refuse, but when some of the other countries looked to him expectantly with a certain curious shine in their eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to protest and speak up so he merely nodded.   
So there he was, typing up the Email he would send to the other countries informing them of where the meeting would be. With one week left until the meeting, he’d finally decided on a suitable building to host in. Typing in the Farewell to end off the Email, he did a quick re-read of what he’d typed,

  
  
**Greetings my fellow Nation representatives,  
  
After much debate over where I will host the World meeting, I have concluded that on the 29th of this month, the World meeting will take place in the Toronto City hall. I have the entirety of the 27th floor on the east tower booked so we will not be interrupted and have our needed privacy. One reason I have chosen this building was because of how it stands out. It is quite hard to miss so no one should have any trouble finding it if they go to the right place.   
That is all, so if anyone has questions concerning the location or anything else, please Email me and let me know.  
  
Sincerely,   
The Canadian Representative **  
  
  
With a Sigh, Canada pressed the **Send to...** button and sent the email to all the attendees. Letting out a sigh, Canada slumped in his chair and closed his eyes, needing to rest his eyes from looking at the computer nearly all day. He was beginning to drift off into sleep when he felt a light tug on his sleeve. He sat up to see his Polar bear, Kumajirou, Looking at him with what could only be deciphered as confusion on the bear’s face,  
“Where’s my food?” The bear asked, once again tugging on Canada’s sleeve. Pulling his arm away from Kumajirou, Canada stood up and began walking out of the room, the small polar bear following closely behind,  
“Didn’t I just feed you, Kumanino?” Canada spoke, entering the Kitchen and standing in front of the fridge. He hovered his hand over the fridge handle and looked to Kumajirou, awaiting the response,  
“Yeah, but I’m hungry again,” letting out a sigh of defeat, the Blonde nation grabbed the handle of the fridge, the cold air suddenly rushing over him as the door opened, and he grabbed a large chunk of meat, placing it on the countertop next to him. As he closed the fridge door and grabbed a Knife from the Knife Block, he quickly glanced down to see Kumajirou pacing back and forth, eagerly awaiting the food. Canada turned his attention back to the large chunk of meat, and spoke up, not bothering to look back to his polar bear,  
“How much do you want, Kumakiku?” stopping in his tracks, Kumajirou stood up on his hind legs and placed a paw to his chin, thinking. Just over a second passed when the bear spoke up, falling back on to the floor to sit down,  
“I want all of it!” Canada sighed, and began cutting off about a quarter of the meat,  
“You’re such a glutton, Kumaripe. I’ll give you this much, and that’s it, eh? This is your second _Souper_ , And it’s getting late, so no more,” he said, picking up the smaller piece of meat he cut off and putting it in front of Kumajirou. The bear gave a quiet grunt of acknowledgement and began to tear into his food, completely ignoring any presence Canada previously had. By the time Canada rewrapped the meat and placed it back in the fridge, Kumajirou was just about halfway done eating already and Canada had a feeling the bear would soon be asking for more once again.   
Not wanting to deal with Kumajirou begging for more food, he left the kitchen and re-entered the Computer room, checking his Email notifications. _Nothing from the others yet..._ He turned around and walked back into the kitchen where Kumajirou was licking the blood from the meat off his paws. Canada gave a small smile to the bear and quickly patted him on the head before grabbing a towel and wetting it under the tap,  
“You are such a messy eater, Kumabu,” he commented, kneeling next to Kumajirou and beginning to wipe any blood that dripped off Kumajirou’s food. After Kumajirou had stalked off to somewhere else and Canada was satisfied with the clean floor, he sat at the kitchen table and allowed himself to relax. As he began to let his mind wander, he thought about how he was hosting the world meeting this month and he started to stress out again,  
“ _Ils vont penser que je suis une valise!_ ” He muttered under his breath as he tensed back up and leaned forward, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Upon feeling the phone in his pocket, he took it out and stared at the black screen, “I could text America...” and with that, he opened Texting and sent a message to his twin brother,  
  
**_Me: Im super nervous about hosting the world meeting  
Me: do you never get nervous when you host  
  
ᴬᵐᵉʳᶦᶜᵃ ᶦˢ ᵀᵉˣᵗᶦⁿᵍ...  
  
Me: I dont know what to do  
Me: America? I saw you texting before I know you saw my text_**  
  
Canada sighed. He’d given up on trying to talk to America about his problems, he didn’t even know why he bothered. Looking out the window to see the sunset, he stood up from the table and made his way to his room where Kumajirou was already splayed across his bed and smiled at seeing his friend already asleep peacefully.   
  
  
The next day, When Canada woke up, the first thing he did was get in his car and drive down to the nearest Tim Hortons to get a Double-Double and a Maple-glazed doughnut. After rolling up the rim in the Timmies and winning a free, medium coffee on his next visit, he got back in his car and drove back home. As he turned the corner, he immediately noticed a new car was in his driveway,   
“ _Pour Calisse_ , America,” he swore under his breath, instantly recognizing the cars as his twins, “ _oh, il a un front tout Autour de la tête_ ,” he complained, cursing out the other Nation. Parking his car next to the other one on his driveway, he got out, Timmies in hand, and squeezed through the two cars, walking up to the door and unlocking it with his keys in his other hand. When he opened the door, he looked around in search of America and when he couldn’t see the other, he shouted,  
“ _Tu me crois une valise?!_ ” He placed his Timmies on the front table and shrugged off his coat. Taking off his Toque and putting it in the closest, he picked his Timmies back up, “America, I recognized your car! Are you even trying?!” He shouted again, Once again scanning the immediate area for his Twin. Sighing, he made his way to the kitchen where he was greeted by not only America but Germany, North Italy and surprisingly enough, Netherlands,  
“Hey bro! I was gonna come alone, but when I told the others, these guys were interested in learning about your culture so I brought them with me!” Italy gave a wide smile, and waved, cheerful as ever. Germany nodded as a hello and Netherlands simply raised a hand to wave,   
“Vee~ I want to try all the food you have! I heard from America that it’s good, but nothing could ever beat Pasta!” Italy chirped up. Germany let out a sigh and crossed his arms,  
“I’m mostly here to keep Italy out of trouble, though I must admit, I am a bit curious about your culture,”   
“I can’t imagine it’s much different from America’s Culture, but I’m willing to learn if you’re the one who will pay for everything” Netherlands added. Canada simply nodded, and pulled out a chair at the table and set his Timmies down, being careful not to spill his Coffee since the lid was off,  
“That’s nice, but why are you guys here, exactly?” He opened his bag and began eating his doughnut,  
“Dude, I’m here to help you feel better about hosting!” America paused, “did you think I didn’t care when I got your text? The reason I didn’t respond was because I was gonna tell you but then I decided it’d be more fun to surprise you!” He finished, a proud grin on his face and his chest puffed out,  
“Hheey, Canada, when can we go out?!” Italy spoke up. Canada finished a sip of his coffee then looked up to the barely-older Country,  
“Let me finish my coffee, then we can...” he hesitated before continuing, “we can go to a theme park and spend the day riding roller-coasters. How’s that sound, eh?” Italy took a moment to think then nodded,  
“Okay! But no scary roller-coasters! I don’t like scary roller-coasters, they’re too scary!” The other nation agreed. Canada nodded his head, and took another sip of coffee and turned to the other three,  
“America, Germany, Netherlands? That sound good?”   
“I didn’t even know you had theme parks here, dude! I thought it was too cold to have roller-coasters!” Canada took a long sip of his coffee before replying,   
“Well, it only opens in the summer and it needs heavy and careful maintenance during the winter and fall, and when it starts to get warmer in spring, multiple tests need to be done to ensure nothing broke in the winter cold and such,” America nodded, clearly not paying attention to Canada, and instead turned to Germany,  
“Germany?” America prompted,  
“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I suppose a theme park would be nice, I’m fine with that,” Germany commented, nodding. Canada smiled and turned his gaze to Netherlands,   
“Netherlands, how’s that sound?” The Scandinavian gave a quiet grunt of acknowledgement then spoke up,  
“as long as you’re the one paying, I’m fine with it,” Smiling, Canada took another sip of his coffee and quickly finished his doughnut, suddenly in a good mood,  
“We better get going then, it’s a four-hour drive from here to Wonderland,” Canada commented, getting up from his seat and walking out of the room to get a backpack for snacks, money and such,  
“Wait! D-Did you just say ‘Wonderland’? Is that the name of the theme park?” Canada stopped in his tracks and looked to Germany,   
“Well, it’s actually called ‘Canada’s Wonderland’, but it feels weird to call it that, since, well... y’know, I am Canada,” He went a bit quiet when answering Germany, but spoke up once again to call for Kumajirou, “KUMADEDE! _nous allons au pays des Merveilles, descendez!_ ” Within a few seconds, the small Polar Bear came running down the stairs to meet with Canada. He tilted his head and scratched his head with his paw,   
“Who are you?” Canada sighed,  
“I’m Canada, your owner, now let’s get going,” Kumajirou nodded and started tailing behind Canada as he grabbed his car keys and opened the door, Waving the other four Nations out of the house. Locking the door behind him, and unlocking the car, he got in the Driver’s seat. America wanted to take the front seat, but Canada was quick to shit him down,   
“Kumagiga is going to sit next to me, you can sit in either the back or the back-back. I’ll let you and the others sort that out between yourselves,” groaning, America turned to the other three and they came to the agreement of having Italy and Germany in the back and America and Netherlands in the back-back. Once everyone was buckled in and ready to go, Canada turned around to look at his fellow nations and smile, “And we’re off!” He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, driving from his home in Ottawa, down to ‘his’ Wonderland. He was glad he had had his coffee now since he had a feeling the next four hours were going to feel like forever.  
  
There were only on the road for about five minutes when Italy spoke up, breaking the silence,  
“Canada! When you came home and shouted for America, you said something in French! It’s was like, _‘Tomy-Croy and Vellie’_ or something, what’s that mean?” Canada mentally cursed himself. He’d completely forgotten he’d said that, and now he had to explain it. Taking a quiet breath in, He spoke,  
“I-It... Um, well... First off, I said _‘Tu me crois une valise’_ , not whatever you said,” he paused to gulp and take another breath in. _God, this was embarrassing_ , “It means ‘ _Do you think me a Suitcase_ ’,” he muttered, his face slightly reddening as he spoke the literal translation,  
“I couldn’t hear you, and I must admit I am also curious, so could you repeat that?” Germany spoke up. Canada sighed, and raised his voice,  
“It means ‘ _Do you think me a Suitcase_ ’. it’s, uh, like saying ‘ _do you think me a Fool_ ’... They don’t say it in France, it’s a French-Canadian saying before you ask,” everyone stayed silent, no one having anything else to say.  
  
About ten minutes later, Netherlands broke the Silence,   
“When you were drinking your coffee back at your house, You had no lid on it and a part of the rim of the cup was missing, like, it was ripped off. Is that something you and your people do, Canada?” Relieved that he didn’t have to explain why being a suitcase was the same as being a fool, Canada answered happily, almost excited to explain to Netherlands,  
“Okay, well, you see, that wasn’t just any old coffee or coffee cup. It was a double-double from Timm- Tim Hort-“  
“I’m gonna have to stop you right there, Dude,” America received a glare from Netherlands, and turned his attention to talk to his car seat neighbour, “No, dude, Netherlands, if I let him talk about his Tim Hortons, he’ll be on that topic for the next hour, just ranting about how unfair the-the...”  
“Roll-up-the-Rim,” Canada filled in,  
“Yes! That! He’ll be ranting on about how the Roll-up-the-rim is unfair!”  
“But it really isn’t! It’s hardly fair at all! The ads on TV are all like ‘ooooh, win a new car by rolling up the rim’ or ‘hey look, you can win a million dollars when you roll up the rim’, but all anyone ever wins is Free Coffee! I can’t complain about free coffee, I mean, I probably love coffee the most out of anyone in this car, but STILL!” Canada let out a breath and sighed, “sorry for that, I just...Roll-up-the-rim really gets to me for some reason, sorry,” and the car was silent again.  
  
Almost an hour and a half had gone by. The radio was since then turned on, and America and Netherlands ended up making friendly conversation as Italy stared out the window, watching other cars pass by. Germany had begun to doze off, as with Kumajirou. It was relatively peaceful, or at least it was until someone cut Canada off on the highway and it was then and there when the other countries got to see firsthand that just like all other nations, large spread habits and feelings influenced the country, Canada Concluded,  
“ _Osti! Apprenez à conduire Votre char! Je Suis si près d'avoir mon voyage! Sacrament!”_ He cursed, directing his anger to the driver that had cut him off, “ _Il nous a Presque mis dans un accident de char!_ ” He yelled once again, Eyeing the man in the car as he drove past him in the next lane. The others came to a silent agreement to not ask what the French meant.  
  
The next two hours went pretty well. No one bothered to question Canada’s Breakout, and with only about half an hour left until they arrived at Wonderland, Italy was beginning to get antsy. Germany, who was previously awoken by Canada’s angry screaming, was doing his best to try and keep the small country under control.   
  
The moment the Park was within view, Italy nearly jumped out of his seat, and pointed to where Roller-coasters could be seen behind some trees, “I see the roller-coasters! We’re almost there!! Ve~ this is gonna be so much fun!” Canada smiled, happy that the other country was excited,  
“We’ll be there soon, so if anyone has last-minute questions before we enter, now’s the time, eh?” Netherlands cleared his throat and shifted a bit in his seat, wanting to get out after four hours in the car,  
“I actually do have a question, Canada,” he paused for a quick moment then continued, “I can now see the large number of people that are in line to enter, and I can only imagine there are even more people inside the park, so I was thinking It’d be better to use our Human names,” Canada nodded,  
“Yes, that is a fair point, I didn’t even think about that. We’ll go by our Human names then,” America gave a Thumbs up from the back-back and grinned,  
“Sounds great, dudes! That means I’m now Alfred F. Jones!” Germany let out a sigh, then added,  
“And that would make me Ludwig Beilschmidt,”  
“I’m Feliciano Vargas!” Italy piped up,  
“Abel Janssen for me,” Netherlands spoke up,  
“And I’m Matthew Williams!” Canada finished, parking the car. Canada pulled on his backpack, and got out, opening the door for Kumajirou and unlocking the doors for the others. As the four other nations got out, Canada Picked up Kumajirou and petted him on the head, comforting the small Polar bear and when he inevitably asked who he was, Canada gave his dejected answer of ‘I’m Canada’.   
“Yo, Dude, I forgot you brought your bear, but what are you planning to do now? You couldn’t have left him at your house?” Canada looked up from petting Kumajirou,  
“Relax, **_Alfred_** , Do you think this is my first time bringing Kumapop with me to places? He just has to play dead, and people will think he’s a Polar bear plushie. And no, I couldn’t just leave him behind because he loves riding the roller-coasters at wonderland! Especially the Leviathan and the Behemoth!” America frowned, but didn’t say anything else, because before he could say anything, Netherlands spoke up,  
“So, shall we get going then? I’m afraid if we stay stationary any longer, Ita- Feliciano is going to explode,” sure enough, when Canada switches his attention to Italy, the only thing keeping him back from running straight to the gates was Germany. Canada let out a small chuckle and grinned, looking back to the large Sign above the gates that read ‘Welcome to Canada’s Wonderland’,  
“Let’s get going then, eh?”

It took nearly ten minutes to get through the queue, but when the five countries finally got to the front, they got through no problem. A guard hardly opened and searched Canada’s Bag so the snacks weren’t discovered and confiscated. Kumajirou wasn’t questioned because people thought he was just a plushie of a polar bear. 

When they got through to the other side and made it inside the park, Italy almost instantly ran away. The only that kept him back was a stern shout from Germany and he immediately retreated back to the group. After grabbing some maps of the park, Canada had the others gather in front of the fountain, next to the massive flower bed to decide what to do,

“Okay, so there are different sections of the park. There are splash works, which is the water park section which we will not be doing, there’s two kids area, those being Planet Snoopy and Kidzville. Finally, there’s the Medieval Faire and the Action Zone. We’re here, at the end of International Street at the front of the park.” He paused to let the other countries catch up, “I say we start at the medieval Faire then pass through the international festival to get to planet Snoopy and Kidzville then we can finish off at the Action zone, eh?” America gave a thumbs up, while Germany and Netherlands simply nodded and Italy jumped up and down in excitement. 

By the time they had made it over to the International Festival, it was almost lunchtime so they agreed to make a pit stop there for some lunch. At the International Festival, there were plenty of vendors selling various junk food, And upon spotting a Pizza Hut stand, Italy demanded they get Pizza, and so that’s what they did. At least that’s what Italy did. Germany opted out and instead got some sausages,

“Not quite a Wurst, but still pretty decent!” Italy nodded happily, Devouring his four slices of pizza. After some prompting from Canada, Netherlands had decided to try some Poutine and America got three hamburgers. By the time Canada’s and Netherlands’ poutine was done, Italy had finished his pizza and America was on his second burger and Germany had one Sausage left,

“Yo, Neth- I mean Abel, what’s that? Is it some Netherland-y dish?” Netherlands snorted in amusement as he sat down across from America, 

“No. It’s... I think Ca- Matthew called it ‘ _Pooten_ ’? Right? Matthew, it’s called _Pooten_ , right?” Canada, who had sat down across from Italy, looked up from his food, his dish of Poutine almost halfway done already,

“No, It’s Poutine. _Poo-Tean_... Or _Poo-tin_ , depending on where you live, though I think most say _Poo-Tean_ ,” and he went back to eating his dish. Netherlands shrugged, and looked back to America,

“Have you ever tried Poutine, Alfred?” America shook his head, his mouth to full of burger to properly reply, “oh... alright, well, here goes, first time trying Poutine,” in went the forkful of French fries, dressed in gravy and covered in squeaky cheese chunks. It took Netherlands a moment to process the taste but when he finished chewing and swallowed, all he could say was, “ _Nu komt de aap uit de mouw!_ ” Canada gave him a strange look as if to say ‘please elaborate’. With a nod, Netherlands smiled and found more words, “It’s better then I thought it would be. I didn’t expect this combination of foods to taste good, but it’s pretty decent,” he commented, digging his fork in to eat more. Canada smiled and gave a thumbs up to the Dutchman as he shovelled the last of his poutine into his mouth. 

By the time they made it to the Action Zone, it was getting late any school groups or families had left, leaving the lines significantly shorter. With the line being so short, Canada was able to convince the others to get in line for the ride known as the Behemoth and before Italy could refuse, America had already forced him into line between him and Germany. 

They ended the trip by taking a ride on the tallest ride the park had to offer, the Leviathan. Italy was quick to chicken out, and this time no one tried to force him to come on. America nearly decided to not go on, but upon learning that Canada’s bear would be riding it, he knew he couldn’t let himself be one-upped by some hyper-intelligent bear and so he braved it for the sake of his dignity. Unfortunately, he underestimated the sheer drop on the Leviathan and was left feeling a little dizzy and disoriented when he got off the ride. Canada had laughed at him, and Netherlands had called him a ‘ _Pannenkoek_ ’, whatever that meant.

After the Leviathan, The five countries left the park and drove back to Ottawa, where Canada’s house was. The four-hour drive was relatively calm, with no one triggering Canada’s French road-rage and the subjects of conversation are quite chill. By the time they arrived at Canada’s house, The sun was beginning to set and Kumajirou was nearly out cold, being exhausted from the busy day of fun. 

As Canada pulled into his driveway and parked the car, he unlocked the doors and let the others get out,

“I assume you four are wanting to stay the night, eh?” America merely nodded, too tired to speak. Canada dipped his head and sighed, taking the keys for the house out and unlocking the house, “very well, in you all go. There are two couches in the TV room just down the hall, I have a quest bedroom aaannd... there’s a large chesterfield in the living room someone can take. Discuss it amongst yourselves, I’m going cook up some Meat-on-a-stick while you guys figure that out,” and with that, Canada left the other four alone to decide amongst themselves. 

After some debate, It was decided Germany and Italy would take the couches in the TV room, Netherlands would get the guest bedroom and America was going to be on the Chesterfield. Not that he knew what that was, anyway. He would take one for the team, after all, that’s what heroes did.

When Canada was done barbequing the Meat-on-a-stick, he called the others into the kitchen and gave them each two sticks of meat. When everyone was done eating their dinner, Canada stood up from spot excitedly and smiled. Clasping his hands together, he announced to the others that he had some dessert,

“Oh! Is it Ice cream! Do you have Ice cream!” America shouted above Canada,

“No, I want Gelato! Gelato is much better than Ice cream!” Italy raised his voice above America,

“Ice cream!”

“Gelato!”

“Ice cream!”

“Gelato!”

“It’s neither!” Canada interrupted, cutting off their argument. The two quieted down and listened and watched as Canada walked over to the fridge where he pulled out a small, cardboard box, “I have Nanaimo bars you guys can try!”

“Na-Nanaimno?”

“No, America, _Na-Nye-moe_. Nanaimo. They were first made in the city of Nanaimo in British Columbia, which is where the name comes from. I’m not really sure how to explain what they are, so here, just try one, all of you,” Canada handed out everyone a small, rectangular, almost-chocolate-but-also-not-at-all bar. Canada quickly scarfed down two of the bars before anyone else had even so much as taken a bite from theirs,

“Let’s all take a bite at the same time, _Jah_?” Germany offered, looking to the other three who had yet to eat the dessert. When the others all nodded, Germany began a countdown, “ _eins, zwei, drei, LOS!_ ”

Germany almost immediately spits his out, clearly having a distaste for the sweet bar. Italy took a moment to process the flavours, but he eventually let it fall off his tongue and out of his mouth onto his plate,obviously not liking the bar either. Netherlands finished his first bite, and gave a raised eyebrow to the small dessert he held in his hand,

“ _Niet slecht_ , ” he commented as he took another bite, satisfied with the way it tasted. America too finished his bite, however, he didn’t take another,

“It’s not bad, but I’ve DEFINITELY had better desserts!” He said, looking to the desert and then to Canada, smiling. Canada smiled back, then Looked to Kumajirou and nodded to the bear. As soon as Canada gave that cue to the polar bear, he’d jumped up on the table and finished eating the bars that Germany, Italy and America didn’t finish.

After Canada put the Nanaimo bars away, he grabbed a plethora of extra blankets from his closet in his bedroom and handed at least two to each person. With everyone all set for bed, Canada said good night to everyone and went to sleep in his own bed, with Kumajirou cuddled up next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Souper/ Dinner
> 
> ils vont penser que je suis une valise!/ they will think that I am a suitcase! (means “they will think that I am a Fool)
> 
> Pour Calisse/ For Fucks sake
> 
> oh, il a un front tout autour de la tête/ oh, he has a forehead all around his head (means “oh, he has some nerve”)
> 
> Tu me crois une valise/ Do you think me a Suitcase (means “Do you think me a Fool”)
> 
> nous allons au pays des merveilles, descendez/ we're going to wonderland, come down
> 
> Osti/ Fuck
> 
> Apprenez à conduire votre char/ Learn to drive your Chariot (in French-Canadian, cars are referred to as Chariots)
> 
> Je suis si près d'avoir mon voyage/ I’m so close to having my trip (means “I’m so close to being at the end of my Tether”)
> 
> Sacrament/ Dammit
> 
> Il nous a presque mis dans un accident de char/ He almost put us in a Chariot accident
> 
> Nu komt de aap uit de mouw/ Now the monkey comes out of the sleeve! (means “its all clear now” or “I understand”)
> 
> Pannenkoek/ Pancake (calling someone a pancake is an Insult in the Netherlands)
> 
> eins, zwei, drei, LOS/ one, two, three, GO
> 
> Niet slecht/ Not bad


	2. Tours in the City

Cold. Canada was cold. Why was he cold? He’s was supposed to be in bed, snuggled up under the covers, 

“Yo, you awake yet, dude?” Right. America must’ve taken the covers off, and now he was cold,

“ _tiguidou_ ” Canada mumbled sarcastically, flipping onto his back and opening his eyes to be face to face with his twin, “Why’d you take mmmmy...covers...” He barely spoke, still half asleep,

“I tried shaking you awake, but you’re a heavy sleeper! Netherlands suggested dumping water on you, but I know you hate cleaning, so I fight I’d just let you get cold and take awake your blankets!” America answered, smiling as if proud. Canada mumbled something unintelligible under his breath then sat up, scratching his head,

“What’s the...the time? What’s the time?” Slowly waking up, Canada swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, walking to his closet to pull out his clothes,

“It’s almost ten o’clock, my dude,” Canada made a grunt then shooed America out of his room so he could get changed.

When Canada came down, he saw that the others were all sitting at the kitchen table, talking amongst themselves,

“D-did you guys not eat? The kitchen looks the same as it was yesterday...” Germany shook his head,

“ _Nein_ , we wanted to wait for you,” Canada sputtered,

“I-I...But-But...I...You guys d-didn’t eat??” He stopped to put a hand to head a let out a sigh, easing his voice,” You shouldn’t have waited!” Italy jumped up from his seat,

“It was my Idea, Canada, please don’t get angry! You’re scary when you’re angry!” Letting out a light chuckle, Canada put his hands out to soothe Italy,

“Hey, Italy, I’m not mad. I’m sorry if I scared you, it’s fine, eh?” Italy nodded his head, “good. Now, since you all haven’t had breakfast yet, how’s about we go down to Byward market and get some food there, eh?” Netherlands tilted his head and shrugged, 

“I doubt they’d have any Dutch food there,” Canada simply nodded,

“Perhaps not specifically Dutch, but Byward market is known for its large variety of foods from various cultures around the world. I’m sure we’ll bear to find something everyone can enjoy!” Germany smiled,

“Sounds interesting, I’d like to go to this Byward market,” 

“Dude, they better have Burgers!” Canada gave a light snack to America. Of course, America was thinking about eating burgers before he even had a proper breakfast. When America complained about his brother hitting him, Canada merely flared at him and he stayed quiet. 

Getting into the car in the same order as the previous day, Canada drove everyone down to Byward Market and Parked next to the Rideau Canal. As they got out of the car, Canada picked up Kumajirou in his arms and pointed to across the empty, yet full street,

“And that, my friends, is Byward market,” Canada introduced, awaiting the other’s reactions. The market was already filled with people, nearly to the point of being overcrowded, with a car attempting to drive through the crowds every once in a while only to get snuffed out by the people walking on the streets. The few cars that braved the market moved extremely slow, being careful not to hit anyone with the little room they had to move. Vendors lined the side of the roads, selling little knick-knacks, jewelry, souvenirs, snacks and other assorted goods and Very few feet was a street performer, playing an instrument or doing tricks to please the thousands that walked by. people sitting in their boats made small talk with those above them walking on the sidewalk and small children played across the bits of the road not overwhelmed with people. It seemed peaceful, and to most, it was,

“ _Heilige Scheiße..._ ” Germany muttered, looking over the large crowd flooding the streets. Netherlands nodded in agreement, clearly surprised as well,

“ _nu is dat iets_ ,” 

“Vee~,  _Ci sono così tante persone_ !” Italy butted in, shoving in front of Germany to get a better look. Italy opened his mouth to ask a question but was quite easily cut off by a loud, screeching noise. At hearing the noise, Italy nearly ran away only for Germany to get a hold of him before he could make a mad dash. The noise persisted for some time then quieted. The others looked at Canada with concern as he merely smiled, looking out above the water and into the River that was connected to the Canal. He smiled then spoke up,

“No need to be afraid, I know it sounds a bit scary, but it’s only the Canal locks. Every so often, the Rideau Canal opens and closes the Locks. It’s on a schedule, but I don’t know it, and they open and close at different spots on different days which makes it hard to keep track of,” Canada clasped his hands together and began to walk to the market across the street, “Now, let’s get some food in us, eh?” The others all nodded, Still a bit hatred from the loud noise that came from the canal. 

As per Canada’s prediction, everyone was able to find something to eat at the market. Canada was quick to find a place serving French toast and parfaits, which he devoured in a matter of minutes. America was able to get bacon and eggs at the same place while Germany set out and found a small bakery with bread rolls of which he purchased and ate. Italy and Netherlands went together and found a place selling a classical Dutch breakfast. Italy decided to try the Dutch breakfast with Netherlands, not wanting to be alone.

They met back up when they were done eating at the car, with Canada and America being the last to arrive. As America ran up to others he began to tell tales of what happened at breakfast with Canada. He’d apparently met a former Prime minister sitting in the same café as he and Canada, and upon Canada recognizing the man, they took a seat at his table. America was in awe at how calm it was. Most of his former presidents had trouble going into public because they would be recognized, but here, apparently, people either didn’t care or didn’t notice, which blew him away. The man had no other people with him, and if what he’d told him was correct, the man was just out for a day to himself, a courtesy given to him by his wife. Still baffled by the situation, America encouraged others to speak up about anything else.

Turns out, he wasn’t the only one to have something strange happen to him.

Italy and Netherlands went on to explain their encounter with a strange kid that had walked up to them and asked ‘How are you?’ Before promptly leaving before either of them could answer. A few minutes later the kid had come back and told them ‘sounds nice. Do you know the way to-‘ he had gone silent then left before finishing his question. They witnessed the kid doing this to many others around the market, and at some point, Netherlands had pointed out to Italy that the kid was now nowhere to be found. They had asked around and supposedly no one knew who the kid was, but most people shared the experience of this kid walking up to them to ask an out of place question only for them to walk away before an answer could be given. 

After a quick laugh, everyone piled into the car and Canada drove off. After Canada pulling into his driveway and let everyone out. After everyone made their way inside, Canada walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a large salmon. America nearly jumped when he heard the loud smack noise the fish made when Canada dropped it to the floor in front of his Bear. Germany merely stared at the floor, watching as the polar bear began to tear savagely into the large fish. Italy was quick to hide behind Germany and Netherlands looked on in disgust. Canada meanwhile was smiling fondly to the polar bear as he ate and when he looked up to the others watching Kumajirou eat, he frowned slightly, 

“Sorry, I should have told you guys, I was just in a hurry to get him fed...Anyway, let us go to the living room, eh?” He pointed out of the kitchen and turned to leave, “we can figure out if there’s anything else we wanna do today. Since we already had Breakfast at lunchtime, I think the only who’ll be having lunch will be America, and for that, we can just stop at a McDonald’s, so there’s no need to worry about that,” he sat down on on the Chesterfield in the room, and let the others take their seats on it wherever. After everyone had sat down, he began to speak again, “I was thinking we could perhaps go for a walk around downtown Ottawa and see the sites. we could walk by the national gallery, see the Maman Sculpture, and visit Confederation square to see _le Tombe du Soldat Inconnu_.  If we go down to Parliament hill, we can see the statues of the Famous five and by the time we’re at the hill, it should be dark and we can watch a projection that’s going to be playing tonight. We’ll be able to set up spots next to the Eternal Flame if we get there early enough,” he Finished, Beckoning Kumajirou to his lap as the bear walked in, “So, hows that sound?” He asked, awaiting an Answer. 

America stared at him like he had two heads,

“Bro, I had no idea you had so many, um...” he paused, trying to think, “LANDMARKS! That’s what they’re called! Landmarks! I had no idea you had so many Landmarks!” Canada sighed and nodded, 

“Yes, I’m like any other country, America, I have landmarks,”

“No, dude, I mean, I thought your only landmark was your government building, whatever you call it, I didn’t realize you had other landmarks!” Canada let mumbled something quiet in French to himself then spoke up again,

“That’s because you don’t p- no, never mind, let’s just get going. Here are the keys, don’t drive off, just get in the car. I’m grabbing a few blankets for when we get to the hill and watch the projection!” He tossed the car keys to America who easily caught them in the air. Canada then left the room, leaving the other nations to get themselves into the car and ready to go as Canada packed. 

When they were all ready to go, Canada got into the car and they drove, everyone in their usual positions,

“Uh, Canada, I thought we were walking?” Italy Asked from the back,

“Yes, but I’m thinking we could park at Parliament since I obviously have that permission, then when we go back to see the projection, we can just get in the car and drive home!” And so they arrived at Parliament Hill, though it took a few minutes for the guards to let Canada and the others through to the Private parliament parking lot. After a phone call, the guards allowed them to park the car, and they were off. 

First, they visited the National Gallery, and Immediately America was wanted to take photos with the Maman sculpture. He’d ran up to the large, Spindly spider sculpture and tossed his phone to Germany, who then took photos of the American under the giant Spider, which was followed by Italy asking for photos with the sculpture as well. Netherlands raised an eyebrow upon seeing it and was quick to question it. After some explanation, Netherlands recalled when he had a Maman sculpture in the city of  Den Haag  in South Holland and questioned about other locations Canada new about. 

Once America and Italy were satisfied with their photos, the group departed and headed to Confederation square where  _ le Tombe du Soldat Inconnu  _ was. After an explanation on  _ le Tombe du Soldat Inconnu _ , Canada had the others follow him as they walked back to Parliament Hill, the sun setting as they got closer. By the time they’d arrived, it was dark enough that the Eternal Flame could be seen glowing, so the projection would be beginning soon. 

When the Projection ended, The others weren’t sure what to say. The performance was definitely unique to say the least, so on the drive back to Canada’s house, everyone was pretty silent. That was until America chose to spoke up,

“Dude, that was super cool! I don’t think I’ve had anything like that at the White House, I gotta try to get my boss to arrange more events... though knowing him, that’ll probably never happen...” he muttered the last bit under his breath and looked out to the cars passing by as they drove along. When they arrived at Canada’s house, all the others were quick to get into their Pyjamas and go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiguidou/ Great (does not translate from French, as its not necessarily French, and is more or less a “new” word that French-Canadians use, therefore not French in origin)
> 
> Nein/ No
> 
> heilige Scheiße/ Holy Shit
> 
> nu is dat iets/ Now that’s Something
> 
> Ci sono così tante persone/ There are so many people.
> 
> le Tombe du Soldat Inconnu/ The Tomb of the Unknown Soldier
> 
> The events that happened to both Italy and Netherlands and Canada and America are based on things that have happened to me. Though I never sat down and ate breakfast with a former prime minister, on Canada 150 I was in Ottawa and my mom pointed out to me Paul Martin, a former Prime minister, who was eating some food on the patio of a restaurant and While not happening to me in specifically Ottawa, I did once have a run-in with this weird child while I was in British Columbia for the 2010 Olympics and the experience was essentially what happened to Italy and Netherlands.


End file.
